Quimera de la realidad
by Izkandar
Summary: Y mientras tenga la esperanza de que te encuentres con bien, no me importa si no te vuelvo a ver. One-Shot


**Aclaración: Steins;Gate, sus personajes, historia y demás relacionados no me pertenecen**

Una idea que se me ocurrió después de ver una película y pensar en qué escribir, historia corta que en realidad no tiene continuación, disfruten la lectura :D

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

現実のキメラ Quimera de la Realidad

"Después de tanto tiempo… por fin te encuentro"

Te escuché decir de esos finos labios tuyos, aquellos que, después de hacerte saber mis intenciones, demostré la veracidad de mis sentimientos a través de un beso infantil, frágil y temeroso, no reparaste en decir lo que pensabas, fiel a tus ideales "_De esta forma será más difícil que me olvides" _y hasta ahora así ha sido, pero igual me atreví a desafiarte una vez más. "_Ese no ha sido mi primer beso"_ presumí descaradamente, aunque nunca me eh sentido orgulloso de ello, así dejaste impreso en mi memoria cada segundo de ese instante, tan largo como un suspiro… tan efímero como el universo.

De esos besos pequeños y sutiles emanaste en mí un recuerdo intangible, inconmensurable, de esos que aunque intente olvidar jamás podría lograrlo, aun si volviese a renacer una y otra vez, ¿Habrá sido lo mismo para ti? ¿Eras tu "yo" científica, analítica… o eras mujer, sentimental?

Y me tomaste por el cuello de mí bata, con esas pequeñas pero ansiosas manos tuyas, aquellas que diseñaron el artefacto que soñé, fabricaron la máquina que idealicé y que me entregaron aquello que siempre desee.

Fue tu pequeño cuerpo, el que acercó tu rostro al mío, aquél que alguna vez osé denigrar con mi propia sangre, para complacer mi egoísta deseo de tenerte con vida, aun cuando el destino se interponía a ello, pero que a fin de cuentas me trajo la satisfacción más grande de todas, las de tenerte aquí, ahora.

"_Te eh estado buscando todo este tiempo"_ Exclamas, el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz hace estremecer mi cuerpo… mi alma.

"_Después de esa vez que me salvaste siempre…_ _Tenía que expresar por lo menos una muestra de mi gratitud. Quería volverte a ver, a toda costa"_ Kurisu, en realidad ¿Qué significaba para ti? No podía dejar de preguntármelo, pero en realidad me encontraba fascinado por el hecho de que podía escuchar tu viva voz, tenue y gentil.

"_Gracias… Desde el fondo de mi corazón…" _En toda mi vida, todas las líneas mundiales que visité, todo ese dolor que sentí, las veces que experimenté la muerte de Mayuri, la desesperación de Suzuha, la pérdida de Rumiho, el deseo de Rukako, no se podrían comparar realmente con el sentimiento de verte aquí, frente a mí.

Mayuri está a salvo, y tú también, simplemente con esto puedo ser feliz, aun si mi vida acabase hoy, no puedo evitar el sentimiento de dejá vù en mi corazón, pero me siento tranquilo, en realidad sé que te encuentras con bien, aun si esta fuese una ilusión, tengo total certeza que te encuentras con vida…

Okarin, vuelvo un día más con la esperanza de que me esperes despierto, ¿Estoy siendo muy ingenua acaso?

"_Okarin… Okari~n… Sabes… Mayushii se siente muy sola, desde que te marchaste a salvar a esa persona importante para ti, hay un vacío en mi corazón que no puedo llenar, necesito escuchar tus palabras Okarin, aun si Mayushii no puede entenderte, quiero escuchar tus ideas, tus sueños. El laboratorio se siente frío si no estás, soy tu rehén ¿Recuerdas? Aun si no estás para vigilarme yo no quiero escapar… Okarin…"_

Despierta Okarin, hay algo que quiero contarte, me da miedo, Mayushii tiene miedo de dormir ¿Podrías escucharme?

"_Todo mundo está esperando por ti Okarin… Daru-kun tiene mucho tiempo libre y no hace más que renombrar todos los artefactos futurísticos, pero en realidad sé que se siente muy solo, Ruka-kun entrena todos los días con la esperanza que pueda exorcizar ese maleficio que no te permite despertar, Faris no deja de preguntar por ti en el café y tu teléfono no hace más que vibrar porqué Moeka-chan quiere saber si ya despertaste… Todos quieren saber de ti Okarin… te extrañamos."_

Abuela… este reloj ha parado de moverse y me da miedo pensar, justo desde ese momento que se fue, no eh podido escuchar el tic tac, tengo miedo y pienso lo peor, pensar que Okarin se ha ido en realidad.

"…" No puedo pensar así… "_Okarin, estaré esperando, sé que has hecho todo lo posible por Mayushii, y por todos los miembros del laboratorio, todos estaremos esperando, siempre, porque has estado para nosotros, ahora nosotros estaremos para ti, y yo esperaré por ti, siempre, siempre…"_

_ "Algún día te encontraré…"_

_,.,.,.,_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Nota del Autor: Una especie de final alterno, me agradan las cosas tristes... mi vida es triste :'C **

**El OST de esta genial serie también la hace especial, la cual me motivo y me inspiró, quizá como fondo pueda resultar mas melancólica de leer**

_GRACIAS POR LEER C:_

"Después de tanto tiempo… por fin te encuentro"

Te escuché decir de esos finos labios tuyos, aquellos que, después de hacerte saber mis intenciones, demostré la veracidad de mis sentimientos a través de un beso infantil, frágil y temeroso, no reparaste en decir lo que pensabas, fiel a tus ideales "_De esta forma será más difícil que me olvides" _y hasta ahora así ha sido, pero igual me atreví a desafiarte una vez más. "_Ese no ha sido mi primer beso"_ presumí descaradamente, aunque nunca me eh sentido orgulloso de ello, así dejaste impreso en mi memoria cada segundo de ese instante, tan largo como un suspiro… tan efímero como el universo.

De esos besos pequeños y sutiles emanaste en mí un recuerdo intangible, inconmensurable, de esos que aunque intente olvidar jamás podría lograrlo, aun si volviese a renacer una y otra vez, ¿Habrá sido lo mismo para ti? ¿Eras tu "yo" científica, analítica… o eras mujer, sentimental?

Y me tomaste por el cuello de mí bata, con esas pequeñas pero ansiosas manos tuyas, aquellas que diseñaron el artefacto que soñé, fabricaron la máquina que idealicé y que me entregaron aquello que siempre desee.

Fue tu pequeño cuerpo, el que acercó tu rostro al mío, aquél que alguna vez osé denigrar con mi propia sangre, para complacer mi egoísta deseo de tenerte con vida, aun cuando el destino se interponía a ello, pero que a fin de cuentas me trajo la satisfacción más grande de todas, las de tenerte aquí, ahora.

"_Te eh estado buscando todo este tiempo"_ Exclamas, el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz hace estremecer mi cuerpo… mi alma.

"_Después de esa vez que me salvaste siempre…_ _Tenía que expresar por lo menos una muestra de mi gratitud. Quería volverte a ver, a toda costa"_ Kurisu, en realidad ¿Qué significaba para ti? No podía dejar de preguntármelo, pero en realidad me encontraba fascinado por el hecho de que podía escuchar tu viva voz, tenue y gentil.

"_Gracias… Desde el fondo de mi corazón…" _En toda mi vida, todas las líneas mundiales que visité, todo ese dolor que sentí, las veces que experimenté la muerte de Mayuri, la desesperación de Suzuha, la pérdida de Rumiho, el deseo de Rukako, no se podrían comparar realmente con el sentimiento de verte aquí, frente a mí.

Mayuri está a salvo, y tú también, simplemente con esto puedo ser feliz, aun si mi vida acabase hoy, no puedo evitar el sentimiento de dejá vù en mi corazón, pero me siento tranquilo, en realidad sé que te encuentras con bien, aun si esta fuese una ilusión, tengo total certeza que te encuentras con vida…

, .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,., .,.,

Okarin, vuelvo un día más con la esperanza de que me esperes despierto, ¿Estoy siendo muy ingenua acaso?

"_Okarin… Okari~n… Sabes… Mayushii se siente muy sola, desde que te marchaste a salvar a esa persona importante para ti, hay un vacío en mi corazón que no puedo llenar, necesito escuchar tus palabras Okarin, aun si Mayushii no puede entenderte, quiero escuchar tus ideas, tus sueños. El laboratorio se siente frío si no estás, soy tu rehén ¿Recuerdas? Aun si no estás para vigilarme yo no quiero escapar… Okarin…"_

Despierta Okarin, hay algo que quiero contarte, me da miedo, Mayushii tiene miedo de dormir ¿Podrías escucharme?

"_Todo mundo está esperando por ti Okarin… Daru-kun tiene mucho tiempo libre y no hace más que renombrar todos los artefactos futurísticos, pero en realidad sé que se siente muy solo, Ruka-kun entrena todos los días con la esperanza que pueda exorcizar ese maleficio que no te permite despertar, Faris no deja de preguntar por ti en el café y tu teléfono no hace más que vibrar porqué Moeka-chan quiere saber si ya despertaste… Todos quieren saber de ti Okarin… te extrañamos."_

Abuela… este reloj ha parado de moverse y me da miedo pensar, justo desde ese momento que se fue, no eh podido escuchar el tic tac, tengo miedo y pienso lo peor, pensar que Okarin se ha ido en realidad.

"…" No puedo pensar así… "_Okarin, estaré esperando, sé que has hecho todo lo posible por Mayushii, y por todos los miembros del laboratorio, todos estaremos esperando, siempre, porque has estado para nosotros, ahora nosotros estaremos para ti, y yo esperaré por ti, siempre, siempre…"_

_"Algún día te encontraré…"_


End file.
